淨化
is a 'non-targeted' summoner spell. Its primary function is to remove active crowd control effects, allowing the summoner to continue pursuit or escape. Strategy * Cleanse will remove any and all of the following effects: Blinds, Charm, Fear (including ), Movement Slows, Polymorph, Silences, Snares (including , Roots and Immobilizes), Stuns and Taunts. ** Cleanse will not remove non-CC effects, such as: damage over time, attack speed reductions, defence shredding and grievous wound. is an alternative to Cleanse that will remove all of these effects. * Cleanse will provide 3 seconds of 65% crowd control reduction after activation (or 4 with ). This stacks multiplicatively with other sources, such as Tenacity and champion abilities. ** This crowd control reduction will have no effect on additional s, but will reduce the duration of 's movement speed slow. * Cleanse has no effect on Suppression, knock-ups, knock-backs, grabs and flings. This is true for both the removal and reduction effects. * Cleanse will remove all effects contained within the crowd control debuff. ** For example, it will remove the following attack speed slows: , , , , , , and . ** is an example of an ability where the two parts are separate debuffs. This is also true for Anivia's "Chill" debuff, applied by and . ** Interestingly, and are the only attack speed slows in the game not connected to a movement speed slow and so are the only attack speed slows that Cleanse will not remove. Trivia * Previously the tool tip stated that Cleanse was able to remove the Sleep debuff, although no such effect existed in the game. * Cleanse was named Boost up until V0.9.22.15. Patch History . V1.0.0.129: * Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150 seconds * Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second V1.0.0.125: * Removed the word "sleeps" from tooltip. V1.0.0.104: * is now properly flagged as a slow + blind and can now be removed by V1.0.0.99: * now removes silence and blind effects. V1.0.0.97: * can be used without breaking stealth. V1.0.0.96: * now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs V1.0.0.86: * cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120 seconds. V1.0.0.72: * can now remove . V1.0.0.63: Remake * No longer provides debuff immunity (but still removes debuffs when cast). Provides a 50% duration reduction to stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps and immobilizers for the next 3 seconds. * Cooldown increased to 120 from 100. * Willpower (mastery): Cooldown reduction reduced to 20 seconds from 30. V1.0.0.61: * provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. V0.9.25.24: * Cooldown reduced to 100 from 120. V0.9.22.16: * Added the summoner spell particle. * No longer stops . V0.9.22.15: Remake * renamed to : ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 from 150. V0.9.22.7: * Cooldown increased to 150 from 120. * Duration reduced to 12 from 15. July 10, 2009 Patch: * duration reduced to 15 seconds from 30. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Will Power (mastery): Increases the duration of by 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown by 30 seconds. * no longer gets consumed by autoattack abilities like or . June 6, 2009 Patch: * Gave it the correct buff icon/tooltip. * Can now be cast while disabled. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Tooltip fixes. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Now activates a 30 second duration spell shield (90 sec cooldown), also removes any slows/silences/snares currently on the caster. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Known issue: it doesn't break stuns, fears, or silences. Alpha Week 5: * initial cooldown reduced to 0, and cooldown reduced to 3 minutes from 8. Alpha Week 4: * cooldown decreased to 6 minutes from 8. }} cs:Cleanse de:Läuterung en:Cleanse es:Purificación fr:Purge pl:Oczyszczenie